


8200 / 16 + 32.5 - 125

by ruruka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka
Relationships: mutou yuugi & jounouchi katsuya & mazaki anzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	8200 / 16 + 32.5 - 125

“You’re not gonna believe _this_ ,” say his mouth his eyes his whim, “You’re _not_ gonna _believe_ this.”

Fluorescent lights paint the canvas of his irises, the amber glint to their brown here, some place so arbitrary as this to find beauty in the subtleties, but, but, oh, how beautiful indeed. Yuugi blinks. 

“Jou,” he murmurs, and there’s a soft sort of saxophone type melody hovering on the speakers overhead, and there’s those candid ceiling lights and the way all the little cart wheels argue with the floor tile. “I think we’ve been in the cereal aisle for, like, an hour.”

Jounouchi turns his beautiful eyes away from the light enough to lose the spectacle. His grinning mouth spins oddly up, and when he lifts an arm, Yuugi watches it, as if it were some amazing...some amazing amazing something. A single finger points to the box of choice. “Pop-Tart cereal.”

“ _What_ _?”_ gasps the immediacy of his awe. Yuugi demands his eyes to the array of flavors on a high shelf. He might suppose it’s no better than the other boxes of frosted cupcake and fake marshmallow cereals already in the basket hooked on his arm, but he might also ball both hands up and grin with all his teeth at the premonition of teeny tiny s’mores in his mouth. “Jou. Hold me.”

“You guys are _still_ over here?” 

Yuugi very instantly feels the leash on his vim tugged down; like clockwork they turn in tandem to face her, Yuugi with the gusto of a candle blown out and Jounouchi licking idly his trembling lips, though he’s easy all the same to try, “Anzu, look. S’mores Pop-Tart cereal.”

Her hands are delicately beautiful in their grip on the shopping cart handle. Pretty cream colored manicure. And her face is just as pretty when it gags and she tells him, “Gross. Is this what you’ve been doing the entire time I left you alone?”

“Picking out cereal is like picking out a fine wine, Anzu,” Jounouchi scoffs with a hand waving her off. “Or whatever you fancy Manhatting socialites do.”

“It’s Manhatt _an,_ and whatever we do, it definitely isn’t spend twenty minutes looking at cereal because I’m so stoned I can barely blink.”

Like a prompting, Yuugi coughs a thick laugh from his mouth without smiling, holds a hand to his stomach where it aches strange and empty. Not that anything’s funny, but Jounouchi laughs some just because Yuugi has, so yes, Jounouchi ought to laugh, too, that must be the thought process gone on between them. Yuugi’s an absolute mastermind at picking apart puzzle pieces like that.

Anzu breathes a rattling scoff, growls it off the roof of her mouth as she rubs one temple. She’s a miracle in the grocery aisle lights just the same, eyes a fond blue, necklace chain singing in silver. Someone might sneak past them with their basket stuffed in drinks and ham, and they might be beautiful, too, but all Yuugi can tell for certain is that ham would taste like pure gold right now. If gold tastes good. Maybe it does. It ought too. To.

“You’re not even listening to me,” she says, and when he blinks at her, slow, present, she’s leaning an elbow on the cart handle and a cheek unto a hand. 

“Uh, I’m listening,” Yuugi obediently nods, as if in some life he’d been the lankey Pomeranian in her purse. If only it could be so in this one. In this life, she’d tell him to sit and roll over and he’d do it all that very second, she’d pet beneath his chin and babytalk his pointy little ears off and he’d get a hold of her leg sometimes and go to town, and it wouldn’t be nearly as weird if he were a dog. So he’d like to be her dog. Oh he’d love to be her dog.

“If I have to repeat myself one more time, I’m leaving you here.”

“Just forget about him, Anzu, you know he’s a dumbass,” Jounouchi barks, fakes a punch aimed right for Yuugi’s skull, shakes him alive enough to not recall when the box of Pop-Tart cereal had ended up in his hands, but he’s still in the grocery store, so that’s a good sign, yeah, just get it together, man.

“I’d like to forget both of you, right now,” she mumbles. Yuugi’s absolute water in her hands and she leans to pull the basket off his arm and place its goods into the shopping cart. “Do you guys really need two boxes of Lucky Charms, or are you just hungry?”

“Jeez, you complain like my mother,” Jounouchi gripes. “You didn’t have to come, y’know.”

“ _Ohh,_ no, we are not going to play this game,” Anzu bites back, though Yuugi can tell that at almost-nineteen she’s the same as she’s ever been, the same flutey lift to her voice like that when she _knows_ she’s right, and, frankly, everyone else does, too, and, frankly, he’s more intrigued by the mention of a game than anything else she lilts. “ _Y_ _ou_ wanted to go grocery shopping, _you_ said ‘Anzu, can you please drive us, we just hit the bong, like, six times each.’” Like a dancer, she’s ridden with the grace enough to lean forward and flit through the produce in the carriage. Yuugi watches her chest smush against the metal of the cart handle. No, no. Smush isn’t the right word. Not elegant enough. He’ll think of something better later. “And then _I_ went around the entire store and got everything your apartment needed, spinach, lettuce, daikon, mango, bottled water, soy milk, _air freshener,_ and that’s the third time I’ve said all that, so if you weren’t listening, and we get back and you complain that I forgot something, I’m going to change my flight and go back to New York today.”

Together they stare at her as if she were her own exhibit at the Louvre, as if she were a new stock of sugar cereal on a high shelf. Jounouchi is the first to swing his head in a little nod, smiles, forces his eyes open wider than a slit.

“Thanks, Mommy,” he laughs, and Yuugi would bow if he had the balance for it, instead taken to warbling mumbles of, “Thank you, thank you, Anzu, thank you, Anzu.”

Palm to a hip, she tilts her head in a way that allows her gaze perfectly scrutinize them. When she laughs her eyes rolled, takes the carriage and moves down the aisle, they follow like stray cats, and even if he’d like to be her dog, he’s sure she’d treat a cat just as sweetly. He’d purr so loudly the neighbors would complain. He’d be a scrawny black tabby with tan paws. Awesome.

He’s still holding the box of Pop-Tart cereal as they’re loading bags into Jounouchi’s sputtering station wagon. He’s pretty sure it’d been paid for. Yeah. A finger sneaks the top flap open, no sooner ripping into the plastic inside than he and Jounouchi are eating fistfuls of it on the ride home. Oh, _fuck_ , it’s just as good as it looked on the box, it’s fucking amazing. Yeah.

The ceiling fan is probably the most interesting thing he’s ever seen when he’s laying later on his back on Jounouchi’s bed (because Anzu’s visiting from America for a bit so _of course_ he’s gonna give her his room even if she fought him on it said the couch would be fine but she’s a girl she deserves everything he could ever give her, and he knows the couch wouldn’t have been fine because he lasted two nights on it before shoving Jounouchi’s dead snoring self over and climbing in beside him). The ceiling fan is awesome. He watches it spin a few hundred times with Jounouchi laying to his left, one hand in the cereal box between them, brain likely sitting in its own blood from how hard Anzu had slapped him for saying, in the midst of filling the cabinets, she should have got a bag of jasmine rice. 

“ _Squish_ probably would have been a better word,” Yuugi murmurs into the air.

In a thin squint Jounouchi leers at him, laughs like a bassline dropping. “You’re cooked, dude,” muffles with another handful of cereal stuffed in his mouth.


End file.
